


I've waited far too long for someone just like you

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (FIGHT ME), (but not really), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Banter, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Simon, Disaster Gays, First Meet, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Brother Jace Wayland, Humour, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: “Sorry,” Simon smiled sheepishly. “People always tell me I talk too much, but I’m trying to work on it!”Instantly, Jace’s heart fluttered guiltily. He hadn’t wanted the other man to think Jace didn’t like hearing him talk. Really, there were few things he liked more in life than adorable men who smiled as brightly as Simon and could talk for hours without getting bored.Or: Jace meets the mysterious and adorable Simon Lewis.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	I've waited far too long for someone just like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> title is from ben platt's 'share your address'

As a rule, Jace avoided his siblings’ workplace. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of them, not at all. Crime wasn’t his thing, but he admired them for their bravery, skill, and determination. However, he couldn’t really afford to be caught in a crime organisation’s headquarters – not if he wanted to keep his job, at least.

Unfortunately, there were times when he had to go to the damned building, no matter how risky it was. Alec and Izzy tended to disappear for weeks at a time sometimes, never calling or texting or sending a carrier pigeon to tell Jace they were alive and alright. He usually lasted thirteen days before he gave in and stormed into the building asking for answers.

Now that Alec had Magnus, Jace could count on his brother’s husband to keep him updated, but there were times when even Magnus had no idea what was going on. This was one of those times. Jace had tried everyone; he had contacted Lydia only to be sent straight to voicemail – unsurprising, since she was probably in the thick of it all with Alec and Izzy. He had called Magnus a few times but had only been greeted by a worried man who didn’t know where his husband was. He had even sent a few texts to _Clary Fray_ , of all people, but she had been completely clueless.

Really, Jace was going to have to teach his siblings a lesson about communication and taking care of their loved ones even when they were on missions. Magnus was frantic, and Jace knew even Clary was starting to worry about her girlfriends’ whereabouts. He didn’t think Alec and Izzy had gotten into any trouble, but it couldn’t hurt to check.

Hence his presence inside the Lightwood building, one of his least favourite places in the world. He had too many memories of Maryse and Robert yelling at his siblings – and more rarely, at him – to teach them their values and rules and train them to take over the family business. Jace had gotten out of there as soon as possible and had never looked back.

Except, once again, to look for his unruly siblings who thought being criminals gave them an excuse to disappear for weeks at a time. Maybe Jace should snap and send the cops after them; _that_ might teach them a true lesson. If he weren’t so afraid of his siblings being put in jail, he would have done it a long time ago. As it was, he couldn’t risk it, not with how dangerous and wanted Alec was.

As he walked around the Lightwood building, he couldn’t help but reflect on how much the place had changed in such a short amount of time. Alec had truly transformed the organisation, cleaning up their loose ends and making sure they didn’t deal with bad businesses. Alec wasn’t a good man, but he wasn’t a bad one either. He went after fellow criminals who hadn’t kept their word or did things that crossed even Alec’s boundaries.

Yes, he enjoyed killing a man or two once in a while, but Jace didn’t think that made him a terrible person, especially not since he always made sure to protect first and attack second. He never put innocents in danger, never murdered mindlessly, and kept their sisters safe no matter what. He was a bit screwed up, courtesy of their parents, but he was trying to be as good a man as he could be.

That meant the Lightwood business had changed dramatically since he had taken over, and Jace couldn’t have been prouder. His brother had turned everything around and hired an impeccable staff that would never betray one of their own. In a way, Jace admired that. Hell, he wished his colleagues had his back like Alec’s did instead of constantly trying to outdo and surpass him.

“I’m sorry, can I help you? This is private property, sir.”

Jace spun around and raised an eyebrow at the scrappy-looking man in front of him. The man – boy? – had hair messier than Alec’s and glasses that were much too big for his face. Overall, he didn’t look like the criminal type, and Jace couldn’t help but wonder what such an innocent – _adorable_ – looking man was doing working for his brother.

Since when did Alec hire such pretty people without telling him about them? Jace would need to have a talk with his brother as soon as possible. But first, he had a man to charm and a number to collect.

“I’m well aware this is private property,” Jace chuckled, stepping closer to the man and crossing his arms over his chest. His muscles flexed slightly as he moved and he spotted the stranger’s gaze stray to his biceps. He smirked internally. “But I’m not sure your rules apply to me, no matter how much your boss is going to scowl when he sees me. I’m Jace Lightwood, Alec’s brother.”

“Oh!” The man exclaimed, eyes widening comically. “You are? I mean, of course you are! I just- You two don’t really… Never mind.”

“I’m adopted,” Jace huffed, refusing to let the other man know just how endearing he was. “But now that you have my name, how about you tell me yours? I’m sure I would remember you if I had seen you around before, are you new?” 

“I’ve been here a few months,” the man shrugged, readjusting his glasses as they slipped down. “And I’m Simon Lewis, I work on the technical side of things, mostly. Clary, my best friend, introduced me to the boss and told me he could get me some cash fast, so…”

“So you took the job,” Jace grinned. “Even though you now work for a criminal organisation. You really don’t seem the type; I can see why Alec hired you.”

“You can?” Simon frowned. “I mean, I’m great at what I do and Alec probably knows that, but I always thought it was just a question of convenience. I already knew his sisters’ girlfriend, so he didn’t have to look very far. Are you saying there’s another reason? Wait, does Alec always hire innocent people and turn them into wanted criminals?”

“No,” Jace rolled his eyes, snorting inelegantly. Really, this one was a lot more fun that most of Alec’s employees. He would have to commend Alec on his wise choice. “But you’re unassuming, clearly new to the scene, and it’s unlikely that you’ll rat anyone out. You look too kind to hurt a fly, let alone one of your colleagues. Besides, Alec likes having a few pacifists in the midst of all the violence.”

“Hey!” Simon said indignantly, a pout forming on his – beautiful, _tempting_ – lips. “I’ll have you know that Alec taught me how to use a gun, so I’m not completely useless. Just because I don’t like using it doesn’t mean I won’t, if I ever need to. Although I hope I never need to. Honestly, I love this place and the people here, but everyone is so strong and terrifying and I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t make it a single day if I were sent out on the field. Alec says that he likes me behind my computers, but a part of me still thinks it’s all a ploy. Not that I don’t trust your brother, of course! He’s a great- I mean, he’s really good at what he does, but this is still very new to me and-”

Jace raised a finger to Simon’s lips and the brunet immediately stopped talking, his eyes crossing as he tried to look at Jace’s hand. Whilst the constant chattering was somewhat cute, there was only so much Jace could take at once. He would love to hear more from and about Simon if – _when_ – they went on a date, but right now he had siblings to find and eviscerate.

“Sorry,” Simon smiled sheepishly. “People always tell me I talk too much, but I’m trying to work on it!”

Instantly, Jace’s heart fluttered guiltily. He hadn’t wanted the other man to think Jace didn’t like hearing him talk. Really, there were few things he liked more in life than adorable men who smiled as brightly as Simon and could talk for hours without getting bored.

“That’s not it at all,” Jace assured Simon. “Honestly, I think you’re rather… Well, let’s just say I don’t mind your chattering at all. However, I have siblings to find right now, and you’re distracting me from my war path. Not that I’m complaining, since you’re quite a nice distraction, but Izzy and Alec have a lot to answer for. I’d love to see you again, maybe even after I see them if you’re free, but…”

“Oh my god, I completely understand!” Simon exclaimed. “I should have known you were here to see your siblings! They’ve been in the meeting room all day with Lydia and a few of their most trusted, so they probably won’t appreciate the interruption, but I have a feeling you don’t care about that.”

“Not in the slightest,” Jace smirked. “I know how to handle myself against my two ungrateful siblings. I may not work for the business anymore, but I got plenty of training as a child, if you know what I mean. Besides, guilt-tripping Izzy and Alec is sort of my strong suit. Wait and see, as soon as I mention Magnus and Clary, they’ll be running out of the building and into their significant others’ arms.”

Simon gaped at him, clearly unused to people speaking about his bosses so informally. Jace couldn’t blame him, especially when the man looked so damn pretty with his lips parted like that. The things Jace would do to him if Simon ever took him up on that first date.

“That’s actually… Really smart,” Simon eventually answered. “I always tell them that they work too much, but I’m not exactly their friend, so they don’t listen much. It’s good that you’re here, really, because I’m pretty sure your sister is a few hours away from passing out in front of everyone. Your siblings are impressive, but even they’re human. You seem like a good brother, Jace.”

“Why thank you Simon,” Jace smiled softly, trying to fight down a rising blush. “I try my best. And for what it’s worth, you seem like you’re doing a great job at keeping track of them. Better than I ever did, that’s for sure. I’m glad they have someone like you around, even if they don’t realise quite how valuable you are to the business.”

Simon looked down embarrassedly for a second before gazing back up at Jace through his eyelashes. God, the boy was a wonder. Jace wasn’t usually one to think that someone was out of his league, but there was a first to everything, and Simon- Well, Simon was clearly different.

Jace shouldn’t have taken a second look at him, but he had. There was something about this mysterious computer engineer turned criminal that made him curious – or at least, even more curious than usual.

“I try my best,” Simon said quietly, echoing Jace’s own words. “But thank you, that means a lot to me. Don’t get me wrong, your siblings treat me very well and pay me handsomely for my services, but it’s still nice to hear someone say something like that to me. And if you were serious about seeing me again, I would love to take you up on that offer.”

“Of course I was,” Jace murmured. Vulnerability and emotions weren’t exactly his specialty, but he had a feeling he would need to work on them if he wanted this thing with Simon to work out. “You’re- Well, I don’t know what you are, exactly, but I want to know more about you. And trust me, that’s a first. You’re something else, Simon Lewis. For you, I’d clear my extremely busy schedule and plan hundreds of dates.”

Simon blushed brightly and shook his head fondly at Jace. The blond had never seen anyone stare at him so softly before, and he wasn’t sure what to do with it. He had barely just met Simon, and his heart already felt warmer and fuller than it ever had before.

“What do you do for a living?” Simon asked him, clearly wanting their conversation to last a little longer. Jace could relate.

“As much as I would love to answer all your questions and chat with you for hours, I really do have to get to my siblings,” Jace sighed. “However, if you must know, I’m a lawyer. A damn good one at that.”

“You’re a what?” Simon near-yelled. “Oh my god, do Izzy and Alec know?”

“Of course Izzy and Alec know,” Jace chuckled. “Who do you think would represent them if they ever got in trouble? I use an alias for a reason. And don’t worry, I’d make sure you stayed out of jail too, if the cops every found this place.”

With that, Jace handed Simon one of his business cards, winked at the flustered brunet and skipped – skipped – out of the room, seconds away from humming one of his favourite tunes. What could he say? Pretty boys made his heart flutter, and there was no stopping the happiness once it hit him full force.

He turned around one last time as he left Simon behind, beaming delightedly at the brunet who was still standing there, looking at him bemusedly. There was a small smile playing on his lips, a twinkle in his eye, and a reverent hint to his gaze when he stared down at the business card in his hand.

Jace was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! Another fic in the crime universe, another unbeta'ed work (please ignore the mistakes lmao). Em asked for some Jimon, and what Em wants she shall receive, so here we are! She pointed out that neither Simon nor Jace had been paired with someone in the universe, so here they are <3 I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
